


Of baby teeth and puppy love

by OfAdventuresAndMiracles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (only mentioned), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAdventuresAndMiracles/pseuds/OfAdventuresAndMiracles
Summary: Bucky first developed feelings for you when you were kids because you stuck your neck out for him and Steve. By pulling a wicked little trick you get one of Steve's bullies expelled- and earn Bucky's affections.(This could take place in either an AU or in canon when Bucky was a child in the twenties.)





	Of baby teeth and puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little short story. I hope you like it! :)  
> I posted it on tumblr before (@typical-marvel-trash).

“I-I swear, I did not hit her that hard!”, the nasty looking boy stammered, while an angry teacher dragged him to the headmaster. Bucky kneeled down next to the girl’s sobbing form, and stared at the tooth that was lying on her palm with wide eyes.

“(Y/n), I am so sorry. I am thankful that you stuck your neck out for me to help me protect Steve, but this-”, he stopped talking, looking at her dumbfounded as her sobbing turned into giggles. What could possibly be funny about getting a tooth knocked out by the biggest kid in school?

She looked at him with a cheeky smile. “He really did not hit me that hard. This tooth right here has been lose for weeks. It would have fallen out any day. Actually, I am almost glad he knocked it out. It’s my last baby tooth, finally. It was getting late.”, she giggled again, and stuffed the tooth into the pocket of her jacket.

Bucky did not know what to say. She was a cunning little master mind! Provoking that jerk into hitting her and making the adults believe that he had hit her hard enough to knock a tooth out... Something hot started to swell in his chest. Deep admiration and … something else. Something that made his insides twist, and turn, and flutter. But it did not feel bad. In fact, it felt so good that he did not want it to stop. And it did not stop the entire afternoon, not even when (Y/n)’s furious father arrived at school to take her home.

The headmaster was talking to Bucky and the jerk as Mr (L/n) carried (Y/n) past the little group. Over her father’s shoulder she flashed Bucky and the jerk a bashful, toothy grin, revealing the impressive gap in the front row of her teeth.

It was in that very moment that Bucky knew that this girl was the one for him. The only one.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for possible errors, English is not my first language.


End file.
